<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High Ceilings and Golden Accessories by croptopjjunie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054596">High Ceilings and Golden Accessories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/croptopjjunie/pseuds/croptopjjunie'>croptopjjunie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Choi Soobin, But not an asshole asshole, Choi Yeonjun Being An Asshole, Hotel Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Or do they?, Smoking, Smut, Soobin and Yeonjun are rich, Soobin wears that lime suit from fos because it's what we deserve, They don't like each other, Top Choi Yeonjun, bratty yeonjun, kind of?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/croptopjjunie/pseuds/croptopjjunie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>woah haha I have never posted anything like this so please be nice! I haven't written anything properly for a while, but it's fun- so I might continue when inspiration hits. feel free to leave constructive criticism, if you have any! also! I'm not native in english, so if there are any grammatical errors or so that bother you, tell me!!</p><p>thank you for reading! leave kudos and comments if you liked it! ^^'</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High Ceilings and Golden Accessories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>High ceilings and golden accessories, Soobin had been used to it since he knew how to turn around in the crib by himself. The mobile hanging above his bed as a toddler probably cost a fortune. Well nothing less than what Soobin deserved of course. That’s what he’d been told at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are mommy’s diamond sweetheart.” She’d praise him until his ego was through the roof, only for scoring well on a test or making just one goal during the whole football season. He was his mother’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>diamond, </span>
  </em>
  <span>never able to do anything wrong even if he tried. He deserved the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So to his defense it wasn’t his fault if he somehow became a little bit bratty growing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you find a suit?” His father asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The family of three sat around a table meant for ten, Soobin’s two parents had always sat at the opposite ends, far away from each other. Soobin had always been placed next to his mother. and when his two siblings still lived here; they sat by his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their family was split, they loved each other of course. But Soobin had always been his mother’s diamond and his siblings had been his father’s two goldmines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found a nice one. What’s it for anyway?” He wondered if it was pretentious to not even know what event his parents are dragging him to next.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charity gala next Friday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin muttered under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were endless things he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>about the life he was living, seriously- there wasn’t much to complain about. It was high ceilings and golden accessories. He liked to get dressed and to spend too much money on clothes he never wore more than twice. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound pretentious in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Filthy rich friends; who frankly probably wouldn’t like him very much if he lost even just a quarter of the money he had. Girls snaking their hands around his arm, giggling at his jokes and flirting just to hope they’d be the next Mrs. Choi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the few downsides was maybe the lack of real friends he had. Or the lack of sincerity in general, when he met just about anyone. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah so handsome! My beautiful handsome </span>
  <em>
    <span>diamond.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His mother cooed, reached out to pinch his cheeks, fingers he aveded at the last seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father glanced at him, all the way from their hall to the black car waiting for them downstairs. It looked like he disapproved of the lime green suit, but didn’t have the energy to fight him on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Soobin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>usually a fan of galas or fancy pantsy events, but there was just something about charity galas. The music was always better, and the host always hired the bestest of comperes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin glanced around the enormous room, he noticed a few handfuls of people here. It was the Kang family in the corner, Soobin was familiar with their youngest son. He was quite nice actually. From Soobin’s experience he wasn’t the type to gossip about you as soon as you turned your back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched his mother speak with the Huening’s, they have major offices internationally. Big in China, Soobin had heard they are expanding to America aswell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve always wanted to invite Mr. Huening over for whiskey!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soobin mimicked his father’s voice in his head, he said it everytime the two families met, but for some reason never did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bumped into a group of his classmates, they all studied economics and marketing, of course, what else?. The guys wore fitted suits and the girls wore dresses either too tight or too short. One of them wore a dress that was perhaps a bit of both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soobin! What a suit, it looks good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you don’t look so dumb yourself Yeji. What are you wearing?” They clinked their glasses together and took a sip. Jaemin stood by his side and slapped his back. Whispered something about him being </span>
  <em>
    <span>such a flirt</span>
  </em>
  <span> and laughed. It was bold coming from him, for all Soobin knew Jaemin could get just about anyone on their knees with his flirting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well tonight I’m wearing Louis Vuitton.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Yeji want’s to wear someone else, if you know what I mean?” Her girlfriend giggled and leaned into her. Watched as Yeji turned bright red. Her brother Hyunjin threw Soobin a glare from opposite of him. Lucky for Soobin he never intended to date her, so the threatening look wasn’t as bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dry laughter left his mouth. Perfecting fake laughter was another thing he had learned how to do through the years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bid the group farewell, downed the last of the fruity champagne, and searched the room for a waiter carrying a tray of more. He didn’t want to reunite with his parents until at least he felt a slight tingle in his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin was 22, which meant a few more months as a bachelor was going to end up with an arranged marriage. Maybe in some sort of miracle it wouldn’t be terrible, his parents had an arranged marriage. They didn’t hate each other. Yet, using that as his example probably wasn’t the best, they didn’t really love each other either. Soobin wanted to fall in love, meet the love of his life in a coffee shop, like a romantic novel. He wanted them to serenade him by a piano every night and kiss every inch of his body like he was a god. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soobin sweetheart there you are, come here!” The voice shook him out of his daydream completely, and his mother waved him over to her and his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fiddled nervously with the pearl necklace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hwang Yeji? She’s a nice girl. Very smart too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my type.” He told her, sipped on the champagne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though mostly under her breath, she mumbled; “Never going to find anyone if you are so picky.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Choi Hyunshik have a daughter honey?” She turned to her husband, curled the red lips into a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- the oldest son is married. The other one is around the same age as Soobin-ah,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin glanced over at the family they were talking about. Choi Beomgyu. They went to the same high school, but he wasn’t sure what he did now. Beomgyu was okay, maybe Soobin just hadn’t talked to him enough, he was social and almost always the life of the party though. Friends with just about everyone who wanted to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Choi Yeonjun? He doesn’t have a sister does he? I heard his father was opening up a new restaurant downtown.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only child.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was laughable how they were picking people in the crowd like they were products from a catalog. Like they were gonna point at a girl and then he’d magically end up in a wedding suit six months from now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just happy Choi Yeonjun didn’t have a sister, if he had to marry into that family he’d kill himself six months and one day from now, still in his wedding suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much like every other snobby child in here, Soobin included, Choi Yeonjun had grown up with high ceilings and golden accessories. His parents had taught him as </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>grew up that no one was like him, that he was special and perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s bound to make everyone a bit high on themself. Soobin was too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Soobin was confident in the way it attracted attention to him when he walked down the street, both because of his handsome looks and expensive clothes. His ego was big in the way he felt deep down that he sometimes was a little bit better than everyone else, just moderately. He would never say it out loud, but if someone else complimented him he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>agree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun on the other hand, Soobin just shivered at the thought of him. On his 20th birthday he rode through the streets with half his body above the sunroof of his limousine; two bottles of tequila in his hands and shouting</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Choi Yeonjun is ready to take over the world!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Yeonjun knew he was attractive, and he was, Soobin hated himself for admitting that. Yeonjun was the type of rich kid to snort coke in the bathroom and then eat dinner with his parents as if nothing was happening. The type to post whatever he wanted on SNS because he knew everyone would lust over him anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was bratty and arrogant, but he was so out of this world sexy no one ever questioned it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should go and greet them.” His father finally said. Soobin looked over at him, pleaded the old man with his eyes to not force him over there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea, it was a long time ago we saw them wasn’t it?” His mother agreed, and Soobin’s jaw dropped a bit closer to the floor. She led him by his shoulder all the way over to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin smoothed out his suit, brushed nonexistent dirt off of it, pretended he didn’t care as much as he did about how full of himself Yeonjun looked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at Soobin from behind half-lidded eyes, eyes sparkling like the drink in his hand. Black hair shining underneath the golden chandeliers. The small tattoo on his wrist revealed itself when Yeonjun looked at the time, flashed his silver Rolex just enough so everyone around them also stared at it for a second or two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His glass emptied, Soobin watched his adam's apple bob up and down. When Soobin’s glass was empty too, the older one cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get another glass dad,” He turned to his grey-haired father, who nodded in agreement. “Join me Soobin-ah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just the invitation Soobin couldn’t refuse, it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>rude</span>
  </em>
  <span> of course. If he did, his mother would run her mouth the rest of the night for not getting properly acquainted with people his age. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmn.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bar was surprisingly nearly empty. Just the bartender and another couple, of course most people here got drunk off the alcohol the waiters walked around with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A whiskey for me, a…” Yeonjun looked Soobin up and down, thought for a second. “A mojito for my company.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin waited for a few seconds before facing the older one. “You didn’t have to order for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know if I even like mojito?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like the type who does.” Yeonjun smirked and brushed a strand of his hair out of his face. Looked up at Soobin and waited for him to either deny the assumption, or admit that it was true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin would never admit it was true, even if it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bartender placed their drinks in front of them, tended to the couple on the other side of the bar. Soobin didn’t like how smug Yeonjun looked at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Beomgyu?” Yeonjun asked, voice getting lower and lower in between each sip of his whiskey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are familiar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He bet me I couldn’t get you in bed. Apparently you are quite a prude.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blush brighter red than Yeonjun’s velvet suit crept up Soobin’s face. He could barely believe the words that left the other one's mouth. But he couldn’t let the other win. With a smile, not so sincere, he leaned forward and whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m not a prude, I just don’t hook up with assholes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a virgin then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because you are an asshole doesn’t mean everyone else is.” Soobin stirred his drink with the straw, drank half of it in one go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t worry Soobin-ah,” Yeonjun moved an inch closer, so his lips hovered a bit to close Soobin’s ear. “I told Beomgyu I wouldn’t bet on you. It’s quite rude huh? Besides, it’s boring when I win that easily.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin swallowed air, coughed on nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you mean to tell me I won’t be able to get you into bed, I have a king-size at home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a chance in hell Soobin would feed into the ego Yeonjun had, especially not when he hated it so much. So even if there was a part of Soobin that wanted to know how the </span>
  <em>
    <span>big great awesome</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeonjun was in bed, his pride wouldn’t allow it. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>morals.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet Soobin couldn’t answer him, couldn’t give him a clear yes or no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the drink, <em>Yeonjun-ah,</em> I’ll head back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yah! I'm older than you?" He grabbed ahold of Soobin when he stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm, of course- but I don't really respect you, so I'm fine with dropping the honorifics." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun opened his mouth to say something, but eventually let Soobin go. The face of disappointment on Yeonjun did give Soobin some sort of satisfaction, like he at least could pretend he had won. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went around the room for another while, listened to the artist on stage sing, waited for someone to hold a speech. Soobin felt the dark charcoal eyes that belonged to Yeonjun drill their way through Soobin wherever he went. The older one looked dumbfounded, or concentrated. Like the gears in his head were spinning at full capacity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I’m heading up to the balcony for a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pair of eyes followed him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“~Well you are also kind of into me…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin turned his head, watched Yeonjun step out of the elevator. Phone playing music in one hand and two glasses of champagne somehow balancing in his other one. He couldn’t help but scoff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...but why do you keep on protecting the line…? Come over a little bit~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun continued to sing along, humming on the words he seemed unsure of; he held one of the glasses towards Soobin; who reluctantly took it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...mhmm...look at me, focus on me. Baby...focus on me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The word stirred up an exciting emotion inside Soobin he’d rather drown out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sleeping with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, I did all of this for you.” Yeonjun opened his arms, spilled some of the champagne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bar is incredibly low Yeonjun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun took his distance, stood by the railing together with Soobin and looked down on the well-lit street. Soobin could somehow still hear the music from the ballroom two stories down, he could hear the shouting of voices from the streets and honking of car horns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He listened to Yeonjun’s deep breathing, the small smack of his lips after taking a sip of his drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t often he smoked, but Soobin fished up the packet of cigarettes from his back pocket, and searched the other for a lighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your parents know you smoke?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably. Does yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably, but I think it would seriously kill them to mention it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin snickered, for the first time this evening. At least the first time genuinely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older one watched Soobin for a bit, watched the smoke exit his nose with every exhale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are pretty sexy,” Yeonjun admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Soobin never said these things about himself, but he always, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always,</span>
  </em>
  <span> agreed when others complimented him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have a smoke?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Soobin held it in his fingers for Yeonjun to take it. Instead he wrapped his lips around it and inhaled big, looked up at Soobin with glossy eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s doing this on purpose. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are absolutely gorgeous, “ Yeonjun said, letting the smoke leave his mouth in a cloud. “I’ve really never seen anyone as beautiful. I lay my eyes on you and I just want to- kiss you- devour you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun had definitely not been this close the entire time, but Soobin couldn’t resist the urge to step a little bit closer to the older one either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin pulled a loose strand of hair from Yeonjun’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like your suit.” Soobin complimented it. “I like your face too. It’s not terrible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lips aren’t so bad either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t know anything about them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun used his index finger to angle Soobin’s head to the side. Neared it slowly, waiting for a second to see how Soobin would react. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he placed an open mouthed kiss on his neck, kissed a line from as far as he could reach on Soobin’s nape up to his jawline. Whispered something Soobin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>way too</span>
  </em>
  <span> excited to even hear. Soobin felt Yeonjun nib a bit at Soobin’s earlobe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their glasses of champagne had been forgotten on the railing, dangerously close to the edge. The cigarette they had previously shared laid crumpled up on the ground below them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin wrapped his hands around Yeonjun’s waist, letting them roam a bit too unchecked under the suit jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop being a tease.” He gritted through his teeth, Yeonjun pulled away and observed the bruises that already started form on his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do whatever you want as long as you tell me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun flashed his teeth, let his fingers dig into Soobin’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ki-kiss...</span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was perfect, which Soobin again </span>
  <em>
    <span>would never admit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yeonjun knew what he was doing. Somehow knew exactly how Soobin wanted it. The fingers buried in his hair and the other hand carefully moving down from his back to his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why had Soobin deprived himself of this the whole night? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pride? Morals? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was okay, Soobin could survive without them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a few minutes, bodies close together, and lips inseparable. Soobin wasn’t even sure he breathed even once, and when Yeonjun finally stepped back, Soobin found himself chasing after the older one’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you fuck-fucking dare leave me hanging.” Soobin breathed out, felt something growing in the bottom of his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you, baby, I’m not going anywhere,” he laughed, hands still grasping at the other one's ass. “You know Soobin-ah, this gala is in fact held at a hotel.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you- you like a twin room?” The receptionist asked Yeonjun, her voice seemed small and she couldn’t quite look him in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A suite please, one bed is enough.” Yeonjun pushed the black credit card towards her, dug his fingers into Soobin’s waist and smiled the best he could. The receptionist nodded, and soon gave them a room card each. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Soobin said, before trailing after Yeonjun towards the elevator; he couldn’t help but feel like she stared a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much at the red bruises on his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so sexy I can’t wait.” Yeonjun growled against Soobin’s neck, who giggled and pushed him to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone could come in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I want everyone to see how much I want you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin had never been quite as desperate in his life. He barely got inside the door before he started undressing, a little bit with the help of Yeonjun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it off, take it off.” Yeonjun mumbled under his breath, tried to pull off the dress shirt that wasn’t even unbuttoned completely yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small swarm of butterflies that had been flying around in his stomach had left, moved a little bit south. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do they make suits so tight?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Down.” It was a demand Soobin couldn’t refuse for his life, the king-sized bed was soft, the sheets were weirdly cold and felt as if no one had ever touched them. Like Soobin was the first one to ever lay a finger on the cream-colored duvet and the soft pillows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun unbuttoned Soobin’s pants, unzipped them and waited for the younger one to lift his hips so he could pull them off of him. Soobin’s skin was doll-like and smooth. There wasn’t a single imperfection on him. Yeonjun couldn’t help but silently watch him for a few seconds. Massage the skin between his hips and his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older one sunk down, curled a finger under the waistband on Soobin’s underwear. He kissed the v line, looked up at Soobin, with the black hair falling into his face and the dark eyes hungry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna suck you off, if it hasn’t already hit you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Soobin was a prude, it felt lewd to listen to Yeonjun say that. Before he had the chance to answer him, the older one pulled the underwear down and licked a line from the bottom of his shaft to the slit on his tip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck.” Soobin grabbed a desperate hold of Yeonjun’s hair. Yeonjun teased, like the little shit he was. Pumped the base and watched Soobin hold back groans, all while smiling to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin wasn’t enormous, but his size was still pretty impressive. On top of that, Yeonjun didn’t blow just about anyone, so he was afraid his game would be a little bit rusty when he finally sunk down on Soobin’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The obscene noises that left Soobin’s mouth were Yeonjun’s confirmation that he did something right, whether it was forcing Soobin’s dick so far back his throat it hit his wall, or if it was the combination of his tongue licking circles around the tip and his hands massaging his balls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hips did their own thing, Soobin couldn’t help but thrust into Yeonjun, and when the older one gagged at the surprise Soobin let the weak hand go off his hair to finally open his eyes and ask if he was okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It reminded Soobin of when Yeonjun had wrapped his lips around Soobin’s cigarette, except this was about nine hundred times sexier. With the lips slathered in spit and precum, the eyes glossy with what looked like arousal. Soobin moaned something, either it was incoherent nonsense- or it was Yeonjun’s name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeonjuu-un- Stop, stop, I’m gonna fucking-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older one looked up nervously, almost jumped off him, afraid he had done something wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No-no it’s okay, but I can’t cum when you aren’t even undressed yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin’s slim fingers started unbuttoning one button after the other, leaving Yeonjun’s chest to get more and more exposed. Soobin carefully caressed one tattoo after the other, he had no idea how many the older one had, but he eagerly searched for more of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need- condoms and lube,” Yeonjun finally spit out, kissed Soobin on the mouth while stripping his shirt. He looked impressed by being able to do so many things at once. “I have condoms...but lube?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check the bathroom, it’s a nice hotel, maybe they have some.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun skipped away, pants already riding down his legs, he lost them somewhere between the bed and the bathroom. Soobin listened to the older one rummage around in the bathroom cupboard, before finally letting out a sound of triumph. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With steps a bit too happy, he came back to the bed. Kissed the small travel size of lube in his hand and squealed. “I’m gonna give this place five stars, and I’ll write “I fucked Choi Soobin here” on their website. That’s how happy I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not gonna </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck Choi Soobin unless you get on with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah I’m sorry, come here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin sat up, feeling his knees were just a little bit weak from before. He crawled towards Yeonjun, who was sitting on his knees towards the end of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Straddling Yeonjun, Soobin wrapped his arms around his neck, placed a dainty kiss on his lips. The older one pulled Soobin’s cheeks apart, listened to him suck in a breath when he did so. Yeonjun spread a generous amount of the cold lube on his fingers, tried his best to look Soobin in the eyes when he finally inserted the first one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh-” Soobin mewled, curled his toes, dug his fingers into the bare skin on Yeonjun’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It left red marks in the shape of crescent moons. Soobin gasped against Yeonjun’s skin every time he pushed the finger inside and out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks he mumbles into Yeonjun’s ear, and the older one complies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Yeonjun let the third one slip in, Soobin tried his best to bounce up and down on his fingers. He saw his own muscles contract and tense on his thighs like they were about to give out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you- you ready?” Yeonjun whispered, almost pleading him; he felt neglected and the hard on had become almost painful in his boxers. It twitched when Soobin threw his head back and moaned out Yeonjun’s name. Pained him when the younger one accidentally grinds down on it with his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could barely speak, so he nodded and laid down on his back. Panted for air like he was running a marathon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun opened the condom with his teeth, poured almost the whole bottle of lube directly onto Soobin’s rim.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully he lined his cock up with Soobin’s entrance, brought Soobin’s legs up to his shoulders and pushed himself in. Soobin was tight, tighter than what he imagined; but it felt so good Yeonjun was about to scream. The younger one scrunched up his face, but relaxed after Yeonjun had gotten acquainted with his inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember when you said you don’t hook up with assholes?” Yeonjun smirked, kissed Soobin on his chest, listened to the lewd noises that came from between them. The one below him couldn’t quite talk, so he just mumbled out a sound as to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You’re hooking up with an asshole, and you like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up.” Soobin spit out, yet still Yeonjun when he leaned in for one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin groaned particularly loud when Yeonjun finally thrust into his g-spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He gritted through his teeth. Hands searching for nothing, in particular, anything to hold him down to earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I really like you fucking me, but you better pick up the pace- oah- and shut up, before- hah- I finish in the bathroom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duly,” Yeonjun bit his lip. “noted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickened his pace, didn’t spare the one below him any mercy. Soobin’s cock slapped against his own stomach, Yeonjun watched the precum drip down, pooling on his abs. Yeonjun wasn’t far away either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Switch, let’s switch.” He heard Soobin breathe out, Yeonjun nodded, pulled out; watched in awe as Soobin’s hole gaped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin pushed Yeonjun over, sat down on his lap with wobbly legs; sucked at the skin on his neck and let his hot breath tease over the words tattooed in below his collarbone. It was definitely tempting for Soobin to leave as many marks on Yeonjun as he had left on Soobin. Yeonjun let his hands find Soobin’s waist, he caught himself smiling a little bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>sweetly at the younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Yeonjun was opening his mouth again to speak, Soobin shut him up by locking their lips together, before using his hand to finally line himself up with Yeonjun’s member again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This position was better, Soobin liked how close he could get. How much of Yeonjun he felt, how much control he was in. Sinking down on Yeonjun, the older one buckled his hips up as a natural reaction. Hit Soobin’s prostate at </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>the right angle, causing his legs to shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin’s hand searched for Yeonjun’s, finally interlocked with it, the older one’s other hand kneading Soobin’s full cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun matched Soobin bouncing with thrusts, hitting the sensitive spot inside Soobin with each one, precum leaked down the tip of his cock. Soobin didn’t even have to utter </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m close </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Yeonjun to understand him in between whining and sharp breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his free hand Yeonjun began pumping Soobin’s cock, teasing the slit with the tip of his thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were shut tight, the hand was gripping tight in Yeonjun’s. He finally let out a mumble of barely coherent words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Imcmning!” Soobin gasped. If it wasn’t for the fact that streaks of white shot at Yeonjun’s chest, he would have asked what he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin crashed his lips against Yeonjun, it was barely considered a kiss. Tapped the side of Yeonjun’s hip, as if to say that he needed to hurry up. With the satisfaction that Soobin had come, Yeonjun did as he had been told. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped his hand away from Soobin’s, grabbed his hips with such force it alone would leave angry bruises on the soft skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Listening to the oversensitive Soobin cry out noises in his ear, it wasn’t long until Yeonjun finally came too. Stuttering hips against Soobin, and his name on Yeonjun’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh- god.” Soobin choked on his own breath, and finally slipped off Yeonjun, felt himself shiver from the emptiness. He laid down next to the older one, wiped the back of his hand over his forehead and felt the layer of sweat by his hairline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are pretty feisty for a prude,” Yeonjun sat up on his elbows, kissed Soobin’s temple, before pointing at his one bicep, at the four long marks Soobin must have clawed into his skin at some point. “people are gonna think I’ve been in a fight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun laughed at himself, sat up, and reached for the box of tissues on one of the nightstands. After wiping off him and Soobin the best he could with the thin napkins, he searched the floor for the pack of cigarettes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a spark, he lit one for him and Soobin to share. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are something else Soobin-ah.” He said, blew a little bit of smoke on the other one’s face before giving it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that to all of your hookups?” Soobin asked, pulled the duvet over him, suddenly seemed a bit embarrassed to lie there naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Whatever you have heard about me, I don’t go the whole way with a lot of people,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin scoffed, looked at him, looked into the dark eyes to see if he could spot a lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true, but I like how you pretend to hate me, it’s charming. It’s better than when my other hookups pretend I’m a god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do hate you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really hate me you won’t give me your number.” Yeonjun slid his phone over to the younger, smiled at him </span>
  <em>
    <span>just a bit too sweetly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"….708,* Soobin entered his number into Yeonjun’s phone while reading the numbers out loud, handed it back to him, smoked the last bit of the cigarette and interlocked his lips with Yeonjun- blew the smoke into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking a shower, I assume you are joining me?” Soobin talked against Yeonjun’s lips, held a stern hand around his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bathroom was much like the rest of the suite. Heated floors and shining tiles, luxurious accents wherever you looked. Towels soft as if they were newly bought and water at exactly the right temperature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>High ceilings, golden accessories, nothing short of what Soobin (and Yeonjun for that matter) had been taught they deserved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a cozy café, nor was it raining outside. It wasn't the romantic novel he imagined, frankly if it was it couldn't be sold in the young adult section, but Soobin listened to Yeonjun hum a melody in his ear as he slowly massaged his scalp with the water running down their backs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to fall in love with this, even if it wasn't <em>exactly</em> how he imagined it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>woah haha I have never posted anything like this so please be nice! I haven't written anything properly for a while, but it's fun- so I might continue when inspiration hits. feel free to leave constructive criticism, if you have any! also! I'm not native in english, so if there are any grammatical errors or so that bother you, tell me!!</p><p>thank you for reading! leave kudos and comments if you liked it! ^^'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>